Seeing Red
Seeing Red is the eleventh episode of WWE Total Divas. Summary Brie has a difficult time accepting Bryan's notoriety; Nattie feels that Eva Marie is trying to get too close to TJ; Nikki has to cope with John's demands, and Ariane is fearful about having sex with Vinnie. Recap In this edition of “Total Divas, we open with Nikki Bella stewing in her Maserati of emotion after speeding away from John Cena in the waning moments of last week’s episode. She later sequesters herself in a hotel waffling over how to respond to The Champ’s co-habitation agreement. Brie, for her part, is outraged over Cena’s request, while Mama Bella is somewhat more measured in her response; the underlying advice they both give, though, is that Nikki should, y’know, talk to the guy. Nikki agrees to a sit-down and, duly humbled by the situation, Cena lays his cards on the table: There was really no easy way to broach the subject and he didn’t want to rain on Nikki’s parade while she was actually moving her boxes, so he waited until after. Plus, given that he still provides for his family, Cena doesn’t want to jeopardize his capabilities as a breadwinner if things go south with Nikki, so he needed to look after his own in the event of unlikely disaster. Nikki seems satisfied with this, and The Champ breathes a sigh of relief. Less elated is Brie Bella, whose quality time with Daniel Bryan is rapidly dwindling as his star rises in WWE. Sudden work-related commitments prompt the bearded wonder to duck out of not one, but two, dates with his gal pal, and Brie, to put it lightly, is not pleased. Nikki opines that Brie’s subsequent blowup is probably bringing undue agita onto an already stressed-out Bryan, and Brie relents. Their makeup is, true to form, adorable. Eva Marie, looking to emulate Natalya’s in-ring style, turns to Tyson Kidd (TJ) to pass on his wisdom as he was the one who trained her idol. Unfortunately, the sight of Eva and TJ’s legs entwined in an Indian Deathlock drives Nattie mad with jealousy, and she decides to repay the favor by grappling with the first bit of beefcake she can find. Happily, an unsuspecting Fandango is lying around, and the sight of their training session is more than TJ can bear before he loses it, too. Pretty soon all four of them are at loggerheads, though TJ and Nattie ultimately kiss and make up because, really, this was a silly argument to begin with. And finally, Cameron. Well, uhh, Cameron and Vinny are having problems in their love life. They go to a relationship therapist (of sorts) to tackle their issues, and by the episode’s end Cameron has, with Vinny’s help, gotten her groove back. Celebration ensues. Image gallery Seeing_Red_2.jpg Seeing_Red_3.jpg Seeing_Red_4.jpg Seeing_Red_5.jpg Seeing_Red_6.jpg Seeing_Red_7.jpg Seeing_Red_8.jpg Seeing_Red_9.jpg Seeing_Red_10.jpg Seeing_Red_11.jpg Seeing_Red_12.jpg Seeing_Red_13.jpg Seeing_Red_14.jpg Seeing_Red_15.jpg Seeing_Red_16.jpg Seeing_Red_17.jpg Seeing_Red_18.jpg Seeing_Red_19.jpg Seeing_Red_20.jpg Seeing_Red_21.jpg Seeing_Red_22.jpg Seeing_Red_23.jpg Seeing_Red_24.jpg Seeing_Red_25.jpg Seeing_Red_26.jpg Seeing_Red_27.jpg Seeing_Red_28.jpg Seeing_Red_29.jpg Seeing_Red_30.jpg Seeing_Red_31.jpg Seeing_Red_32.jpg Seeing_Red_33.jpg Seeing_Red_34.jpg Category:2013 television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 1) Category:Nikki Bella Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Natalya Category:Brie Bella